Pansements
by Akhkharus
Summary: Mac s'est blessé lors d'une mission. Mais qui pourrait bien s'occuper de lui et de sa blessure ? Si son choix se porte sur Stella tout naturellement, il n'avait sûrement pas prévu que toute cette histoire aille aussi loin. Gentil OS tout mignon mais qui mérite un coup d'œil.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :**Part or all of this work has been inspired by the work of another person/group of people who aren't me. I don't own anything that has been borrowed to this person/group of people and I didn't get any money for this work. I'm just an admirer of its/their work and writing only for fun. However, I'm the owner of every other original ideas in this writing and therefore don't want to see my work being reproduced or duplicated without my knowledge or my agreement beforehand. Any plagiarism might be punished by the law (according to the law of the offender's and the writer's countries).

**Disclaimer :** Une partie ou la totalité de ce travail a été inspirée par le travail d'un(e) autre personne/groupe de personnes qui ne sont pas moi. Rien de ce qui a été emprunté à ce(tte) personne/groupe de personnes ne m'appartient et je n'ai touché aucune somme d'argent pour ces écrits. Je suis juste un admirateur de son/leur travail et n'écris que pour le plaisir. Néanmoins, je suis le propriétaire de toutes les autres idées originales de cette histoire et de fait je refuse que mon travail soit reproduit ou copié sans que je sois au courant ou sans mon accord préalable. Tout plagiat pourra être puni par la loi (en accord avec le droit en vigueur dans les pays du contrevenant et de l'écrivain).

**Code de la propriété intellectuelle en France :**

Article L111-1

Modifié par Loi n°2006-961 du 1 août 2006 - art. 31 JORF 3 août 2006

L'auteur d'une œuvre de l'esprit jouit sur cette œuvre, du seul fait de sa création, d'un droit de propriété incorporelle exclusif et opposable à tous.

Ce droit comporte des attributs d'ordre intellectuel et moral ainsi que des attributs d'ordre patrimonial, qui sont déterminés par les livres Ier et III du présent code.

L'existence ou la conclusion d'un contrat de louage d'ouvrage ou de service par l'auteur d'une œuvre de l'esprit n'emporte pas dérogation à la jouissance du droit reconnu par le premier alinéa, sous réserve des exceptions prévues par le présent code. Sous les mêmes réserves, il n'est pas non plus dérogé à la jouissance de ce même droit lorsque l'auteur de l'œuvre de l'esprit est un agent de l'État, d'une collectivité territoriale, d'un établissement public à caractère administratif, d'une autorité administrative indépendante dotée de la personnalité morale ou de la Banque de France.

Les dispositions des articles L. 121-7-1 et L. 131-3-1 à L. 131-3-3 ne s'appliquent pas aux agents auteurs d'œuvres dont la divulgation n'est soumise, en vertu de leur statut ou des règles qui régissent leurs fonctions, à aucun contrôle préalable de l'autorité hiérarchique.


	2. Pansements

**Et voilà mon petit OS, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. À vos claviers et vos reviews et dites moi ce que vous en pensez.**

* * *

-Ça va ?  
-Hum...  
-Mac, arrêtez de grimacer comme ça, on dirait qu'on vous arrache le bras.  
-Désolé, je fais de mon mieux.  
-Et vous avez été Marine ?, reprit Stella en souriant après un silence.  
-Je vous entends sourire Stella, gronda gentiment Mac.  
-Mais vous ne pouvez pas me voir, rigola doucement la scientifique.

Et elle continua à faire ce qu'elle faisait, entendant de temps en temps les soupirs de Mac. Elle souriait alors et reprenait plus doucement en se moquant gentiment de son passé de soi disant « Marine » lorsqu'il grimaçait de plus belle.

Enfin, elle se redressa et déclara d'une petite voix, douce et tempérée, et dont le souffle caressa la peau de Mac qui en frissonna :

-J'ai fini.  
-Merci, réussit-il à prononcer en remettant sa chemise.  
-Et demain, vous ne voudriez pas demander à Sheldon de...  
-Non, coupa t-il un peu trop vite. Je veux dire... Non, reprit-il en rougissant, je préfère quand c'est vous qui...

Il se tut, embarrassé et regarda Stella lui envoyer un sourire étincelant.

-Tant mieux, répondit-elle toujours en souriant de façon à éblouir Mac, moi aussi je préfère quand c'est moi.

Et sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons, releva les stores, ouvrit la porte et sortit du bureau de Mac pour retourner au labo.

Mac de son côté souriait aussi. Il se souvint, en se relevant, de cette enquête où il s'était fait tirer dessus et qui avait été le début de toute cette histoire. Il avait cru sa dernière heure arriver, lui, un Marine de renom et un fin policier, lorsqu'une malheureuse balle perdue était entrée dans sa clavicule droite, juste à côté du gilet par balle. Il avait vu sa vie passer devant ses yeux alors que Stella s'était précipitée pour comprimer la blessure et que Flack immobilisait le tireur. L'ambulance était ensuite arrivée et il était parti, direction l'hôpital. Là bas, on lui avait soigné sa plaie, et voyant son entêtement à retourner travailler, on l'avait libéré en lui ordonnant de faire refaire son pansement par quelqu'un, tous les jours et après chaque douche et dès qu'un des côtés du pansement se serait relevé, pour éviter toute infection de la plaie.  
Et tout naturellement, Stella s'était imposée à son esprit comme la candidate idéale : elle était son amie, avait sûrement les mains très douces et il pourrait profiter sans rougir de ses caresses, ou sans éprouver le moindre remord. C'était pour son bien et sa santé avant tout !

Il l'avait alors contactée, sous le regard des médecins qui le pressaient et elle avait accepté. Et donc, depuis un peu plus de deux semaines, il profitait de son attention et de ses soins. Il prenait toutes ses douches au labo pour éviter qu'elle ne se déplace chez lui, sinon il aurait senti ça comme un pas en avant mais de façon bien trop personnelle.  
Mais il n'avait pas prévu qu'il aimerait de plus en plus son toucher, l'odeur qu'elle dégageait lorsqu'elle se mouvait près de lui, et son rire, chaque fois qu'il grimaçait. Maintenant il faisait même semblant pour l'entendre rire. Et elle aussi profitait allègrement de sa peau mise à nue pour observer et profiter de son patron sous un jour tout nouveau.  
Et sans se dire un mot, chacun de leur côté, ils profitaient de plus en plus de ces moments privilégiés au point que Stella venait maintenant sans que Mac ait besoin de l'appeler et Mac prenait de plus en plus de douche ou défaisait son pansement de plus en plus rapidement.

Il s'assit derrière son bureau, après avoir sourit bêtement pendant 10 minutes et avoir vu passer Danny dans le couloir, juste devant sa porte, le regardant d'un air goguenard. Il était directement retombé sur terre et s'était plongé dans un dossier.

Il regarda enfin l'horloge dans son bureau. 17h30. Tout le monde devrait partir dans les 5 minutes à venir et 10 minutes encore après, il n'y aurait plus un rat dans les locaux de la police scientifique de New York.

Il enleva sa manche droite après avoir déboutonné sa chemise et détacha un côté du pansement. Oups !  
Il regarda sa plaie. Depui jours, tout était cicatrisé. Il sourit. Tous les deux étaient au courant.

Il décrocha son téléphone et composa le numéro de son infirmière personnelle depuis 2 semaines.

-Stella ? C'est Mac...

* * *

-Oui ?  
-Hum... Stella, c'est... Humpf, c'est Mac...  
-Mac, est-ce que ça va ?, demanda Stella précipitamment en entendant la voix essoufflée et hachée de Mac.  
-Vous pourriez venir s'il vous plaît ?  
-A cette heure ci ? Les bureaux doivent être vides Mac. Qu'est-ce que vous y faites encore ?, s'énerva t-elle légèrement.

Il est vrai qu'à 3h du matin, même quand on s'appelle Mac Taylor et qu'on est incroyablement sexy, Stella avait du mal à pardonner à son patron et ami, de l'appeler en plein milieu de la nuit pour venir au bureau pour d'obscures raisons qui a priori ne concernaient même pas une affaire. La voix douloureuse de Mac au téléphone la sortit de la semi-léthargie dans laquelle elle était retombée en songeant à toutes les façons de faire souffrir son boss pour lui faire payer ça, et même à des façons qu'il serait susceptible d'apprécier, pour peu qu'il soit consentant... Oula, la fatigue lui faisait dire n'importe quoi. Elle disait quoi avant déjà...

-Stella ?, souffla t-on à l'autre bout du téléphone  
-Oui, (Merde, elle avait totalement oublié qu'elle était au téléphone) je vous écoute.  
-Je viens de vous demander de... passer, termina t-il dans un souffle.  
-Mac, vous allez bien ?, demanda vivement Stella, tout à fait réveillée cette fois et se redressant dans son lit.  
-Hum, j'ai besoin de vous Stella, ma... ma blessure s'est rouverte et je, humpf, je saigne un peu... je...  
-J'arrive, ne bougez pas !

Et elle raccrocha, ne lui laissant pas le temps de finir sa phrase, s'habilla avec ce qui lui tomba sous la main, soit sa robe de la veille au soir, et sortit en trombe de chez elle pour foncer au labo.  
Elle se demanda alors comment Mac avait fait pour rouvrir sa blessure. Celle ci était maintenant cicatrisée depuis une bonne semaine et la dernière fois qu'elle avait changé son pansement c'était 2 jours auparavant, un soir, au labo, alors que tous les employés quittaient les lieux et qu'ils étaient restés seuls tous les deux.  
Elle frissonna. Elle aurait dû prendre une veste.  
Elle frissonna. Elle repensa à son remerciement pour tous les soins qu'elle lui avait fait.  
Elle sourit. Ses bras étaient réellement musclés et elle s'y sentait vraiment bien.  
Elle se réchauffa doucement aux souvenirs de leur « câlin » amical.  
Elle accéléra légèrement alors que l'inquiétude la reprenait et qu'elle s'en voulait de divaguer vers d'autres pensées tandis que Mac devait souffrir.  
N'empêche, comment avait-il fait pour s'ouvrir à nouveau. Il avait vraiment dû se sentir mal pour l'appeler car le connaissant, il aurait tout fait pour se soigner lui même et attendre le lendemain s'il s'était simplement rouvert.

Finalement, elle se gara dans le parking souterrain du bâtiment de la police scientifique et à peine descendue de la voiture, fonça vers l'ascenseur qu'elle prit sans tarder et monta jusqu'à l'étage du bureau de Mac.

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, elle surgit hors de l'ascenseur tel un beau diable et courut presque en direction des portes vitrées qui menaient à son bureau pour s'arrêter tout aussi net lorsqu'elle n'aperçut personne à l'intérieur. Elle entra quand même et vit, déposée sur le canapé du bureau, la chemise ensanglantée de Mac.

Sans plus réfléchir, elle descendit aux vestiaires et douches. Elle espérait l'y trouver en train de se laver ou d'essayer du moins. Et à peine eut-elle franchit les portes qui menaient aux douches communes qu'elle l'aperçut.  
Assis sur un banc, dos au mur, les yeux fermés, il avait un pansement grossier sur sa blessure qui effectivement saignait abondamment. Elle s'approcha sans bruit et posa délicatement sa main sur le bras de Mac qui ouvrit les yeux en sursaut.

Tout allait bien, c'était Stella.

Il la regarda observer sa blessure attentivement, essayant de faire abstraction de son torse découvert. Il grimaça doucement lorsqu'elle effleura le pansement et qu'elle le souleva délicatement pour laisser la plaie à découvert.  
Il n'avait rien de grave mais saignait abondamment, et la perte de tout ce sang l'avait quelque peu désorienté et étourdi.  
Il tenta de s'expliquer quand Stella lui demanda comment il s'était fait ça, alors qu'elle s'agenouillait devant lui.

-J'ai, ... j'ai voulu m'entraîner un peu aux armes alors qu'il n'y avait plus personne ici, et je suis allé me défouler sur un mannequin remplit de faux sang pour observer l'impact de mes coups. Et j'ai trop tiré sur mon bras et la plaie refermée et fraîchement cicatrisée s'est rouverte. Je crois que tout ce sang ne m'appartient pas, il y aussi un peu du sang du mannequin.

Stella hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Elle se leva et alluma une douche avant de revenir vers Mac.

-Vous allez devoir vous déshabiller et vous nettoyer Mac, sinon je ne pourrais pas faire grand chose et vous avez trop de sang sur vous pour que je le nettoie avec un simple gant.

Il lui fit un signe de tête. Il avait repris un peu de couleur depuis qu'elle était arrivée et les saignements semblaient avoir cessés depuis au moins 10 bonnes minutes. Tandis qu'il se levait et se dirigeait vers la douche, elle l'observa sous toutes les coutures et se demanda quand même comment une plaie cicatrisée avait pu se rouvrir aussi soudainement et de cette façon. Elle le contemplait toujours lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que Mac voulait se laver et s'était retourné pour lui demander de partir lorsqu'un faux mouvement le fit tomber à terre et sa tête cogna lourdement sur le sol.  
Il s'évanouit avant d'entendre Stella hurler son prénom et foncer vers lui.

Lorsque Mac se réveilla, se fut avec un incroyable mal de crâne. Il garda les yeux fermés encore un moment et tenta vainement de se souvenir de ce qu'avait été sa journée avant de tomber dans les pommes. Il se souvint vaguement qu'il était resté seul au labo pendant un long moment, après le départ de tous, et que soudainement, il avait voulu s'entraîner aux armes avec un mannequin plein de faux sang et puis, plus rien. Le reste était totalement flou.  
Il grimaça lorsqu'il voulu se retourner.  
Il sentit qu'il reposait alors sur quelque chose de moelleux et confortable.  
Il ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il se trouvait dans son bureau, les lumières y avaient été tamisées et tous les stores étaient baissés. Une ombre se trouvait assise sur le fauteuil de son bureau, renversée en arrière.

-Stella, appela t-il doucement

Rien ne lui répondit si ce n'est un souffle, un soupir.

-Mac, soupira t-elle, comme un gémissement

Il se releva d'un bond, ce qui amplifia son mal de tête. Il dû s'arrêter avant de poursuivre son chemin et d'aller en direction de son fauteuil. Elle s'était assoupie. Elle dormait et elle avait gémi son prénom ? Non, impossible, la drogue faisait encore effet.  
La drogue ?  
Il soupira et s'éloigna du fauteuil où Stella dormait. Mais il dût faire trop de bruit car elle se réveilla doucement tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur le canapé.

-Mac, vous êtes réveillé ?, demanda t-elle doucement en s'étirant  
-Oui Stella. Vous allez bien ?  
-Hum, c'est plutôt à vous qu'il faudrait demander ça, rigola t-elle en venant s'asseoir à ses côtés.  
-Oui oui, je... je viens de me rappeler ce qui s'est passé. Je dois vous avouer que mon épaule me tiraille un peu et que mon coup est tendu.

Il grimaça légèrement lorsqu'elle le fit se tourner, lui retira la chemise qu'elle lui avait remis et commença à le masser dans le dos, au niveau des cervicales.

-Détendez vous Mac s'il vous plaît et racontez moi tout ce dont vous vous souvenez.  
-Ok. Je... je, hum, je...

Il essayait de faire abstraction du massage de Stella, de la sensation de ses mains sur son corps, de son odeur qui revenait l'envoûter, de sa chaleur corporelle qui lui rappelait ces deux semaines précédentes et qui était aussi un véritable appel au sexe, dans son état actuel, la drogue faisant encore assez effet pour désinhiber ses pensées.

-Je...je..., tenta encore Mac, les yeux fermés et concentré.  
-Mac ?, s'inquiéta Stella en arrêtant son massage  
-Ne bougez plus !, ordonna t-il soudainement, s'il vous plaît ne bougez plus, termina t-il plus doucement pour tempérer son ordre. Je dois arriver à me concentrer et vos massages ne... Humpf, ils ne m'aident pas vraiment.  
-Oh...

Elle retira doucement ses mains mais aussitôt, il les lui remis en place.

-J'ai dit que vos massages me déconcentraient, pas que je n'en voulais plus, déclara Mac en un sourire charmeur. Mais laissez moi deux petites minutes pour me concentrer, d'accord ?

Stella opina de la tête, les lèvres pincées et le teint rouge. Ses massages le distrayaient, l'empêchaient de se concentrer. Et sa peau à lui alors ? Il pensait qu'elle ne l'empêchait pas de se concentrer ? Mais sa peau était un véritable supplice ! Elle était là, lisse, douce au toucher et si tentante qu'elle voulait l'embrasser et monsieur se plaignait de ses massages. Non mais...

-Stella ?, Ça va ?  
-Oui oui, vous disiez ?  
-Et bien, j'étais en train de vous dire que... que (il reprit une inspiration. Stella avait recommencé ses massages), que j'étais au labo, seul et que j'étudiais le cas Zebaluski. J'ai refait certains tests et j'ai dû utiliser du, humpf... (les mains de Stella descendaient de plus en plus bas ou il divaguait ?), du sulfure et je crois que j'en ai versé un peu à côté du récipient test. Les émanations se sont mélangées à mon café juste à côté. Et ensuite, je suis allé prendre mon traitement, mon traitement pour...  
-Votre traitement pour ?, d'une voix légèrement voilée  
-Mon traitement pour... enfin le traitement antidouleur ordonné par l'hôpital jusqu'à la fin du mois. Et j'ai pris mon médicament avec le café qui était situé juste à côté de mes expérience. Et mélangé au sulfure, mon médicament a réagi et a... (ses mains étaient vraiment dangereuses), comment dire, concocté un mélange similaire à l'ecstasy.  
-Oh... Je vois et donc, vous vous êtes senti comment ?  
-Euphorique je crois et, (il déglutit, sentant les mains de Stella revenir à son cou en une caresse) et j'ai voulu me battre contre ce mannequin, qui m'a explosé au visage. Et ensuite, j'ai... j'ai eu l'immense envie de... de vous voir, lâcha t-il en un souffle en se retournant pour lui faire face.

Le bureau était toujours éclairé par les lumières tamisées et les yeux de Mac étaient brillants sous leurs lueurs. Sa chemise tombait sur son bras droit, révélant sa musculature parfaite à ses yeux .  
Elle déglutit à son tour. Il avait voulu la voir. Il s'était blessé exprès, sous l'effet d'une drogue de laboratoire, exprès pour qu'elle vienne elle, le soigner. Il était fou. Il allait la rendre folle.

-Vous... vous vouliez me voir ?, réussit-elle à articuler  
-Mon cerveau m'envoyait sans cesse des images de vous, j'en ai déduit que...  
-Oui, l'interrompit-elle.  
-Ok.  
-Ok.

Ils s'observèrent sans rien dire. Mac vit dans les yeux de Stella la même lueur de désespoir et de tristesse qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux après l'incendie de son appartement ou son agression par Frankie. Qu'avait-il dit, qu'avait-il fait ? Il pensait qu'il pourrait se passer quelque chose après ces deux semaines de soins et de jeu entre eux et là, qu'il lui avouait qu'il n'avait pensé qu'à elle sous l'effet de cette petite drog... C'était ça ! La drogue ! Nom de...

-Stella, cria t-il alors qu'elle s'était levée et sortait du bureau en courant.

Il la rattrapa avant qu'elle n'arrive à appeler l'ascenseur et la fit se retourner pour la plaquer contre son torse, le mur juste derrière elle.

-Mac, soupira t-elle, j'en ai assez. Je suis fatiguée je voudrais rentrer chez moi et...

Elle ne put dire un mot de plus. Mac avait scellé ses lèvres aux siennes et ne semblait pas disposé à les abandonner de sitôt.  
Elle s'abandonna dans ses bras et passa les siens autour de son cou tandis qu'il la poussait contre le mur, une main sur ses hanches et l'autre appuyée contre ce mur, au niveau de son cou.  
Tout était compliqué avec lui et pourtant...

Ils se détachèrent et Mac regarda comment réagit Stella.  
Elle ne lui colla pas une énorme claque. Elle ne lui sauta pas dessus non plus.  
Elle se contenta de poser une main sur sa joue gauche, de se hisser au niveau de son oreille et de lui souffler en souriant :

-Tu viens à la maison ? J'ai des soins à te faire.

**FIN**


End file.
